Une Attirance Flagrante
by QueeenL
Summary: Bellamy, Clarke, Octavia... une petite poignée des 100 pour un bellarke des temps modernes de quelques chapitres que vous risquez d'adorer.
1. Chapter 1

Holà tout le monde,

je suis nouvelle sur le site, du moins en partie, je viens de m'inscrire mais en vérité j'ai presque toujours suivit les meilleures fictions bellarke du site même si j'ai parfois eu des moments d'absence j'ai toujours essayé de suivre par exemples les nombreuses fiction d'Amandines H et j'en passe...(et j'ai toujours laissé des reviews biensur). pendant les vacances d'été j'ai écrit une fiction bellarke que je voulais vous publier mais je n'ai jamais réussi à m'inscrire parce que je suis une vraie boloss en informatique mais bref ce jour est enfin arrivé. Cette fiction sera assez courte j'aurais même pu la publier en OS bon certes un OS assez long mais j'aurais pu, malheureusement le dernier chapitre n'est pas terminé sur ce bonne lecture je vous promet que la prochaine fois ma note ne sera pas aussi longue mais j'avais besoins de bien tout vous expliquer.

* * *

"Mais quel connard !" S'écria Clarke en laissant sa main s'écraser sur la joue de son interlocuteur.

Ce qui devait être une bonne soirée entre une bande de potes chez les Blake, se transforma en une scène de rupture scandaleuse entre Clarke et Finn. Clarke était arrivée la dernière comme à son habitude et tout le monde était déjà là ; Jasper, Monty, Maya, Mel, Fox, Murphy, Nathan, Bellamy, Wick, Monroe, Raven, Wells, Lincoln, Echo, Atom, Harper, Octavia et Finn. Lorsque Octavia lui ouvrit la porte et qu'elle la vit, les joues toutes rouges et les yeux remplis de colère elle comprit tout de suite que la soirée allait mal commencer, très mal commencer même.

Ils étaient tous entre l'entrée et le salon pour assister à... ça, cette scène de rupture dramatique digne de Clarke et Finn qui n'en étaient pas à leur première.

"Mais Clarke je ne t'ai pas trompé." Dit Finn en essayant de se défendre tant bien que mal même s'il n'avait aucun arguments ce qui laissait croire que Clarke avait entièrement raison sur ce coup la.

"Tu l'as déjà fait alors qu'est ce qui t'empêcherait de le refaire !" Clarke était tellement hors d'elle qu'elle en perdait son joli vocabulaire pour la première fois. "Putain mais j'ai vraiment été conne de te refaire confiance après tout ça !" Dit elle en portant une de ses mains devant sa bouche avec de la déception pouvant se lire dans ses yeux.

Alors que depuis tout à l'heure personne n'osait les interrompre tels des spectateurs admirant une pièce de théâtre, Mel pris soudain la parole.

"Clarke si il te dit qu'il n'a rien fait c'est qu'il n'a rien fait arrête de douter de lui."

"Oh nan ! La c'est la meilleure ! Toi la trainée de service t'es très mal placée pour parler étant donnée que tu es la première avec laquelle il m'a trompé !" Cria Clarke.

"Tu ne vas pas encore remettre ça sur le tapis." renchérit la brune d'un ton assez strict.

Clarke s'approcha de Mel. D'un peu trop près d'ailleurs. Leur têtes étaient à quelques centimètres l'unes de l'autre, elles se défiaient du regard et c'est Clarke qui brisa le lourd silence qui régnait dans la maison au bout de quelques secondes

"Tu ferais bien de la fermer parce que si tu continues crois moi y aura pas que pour tes seins que tu devras aller voir un chirurgien esthétique." Lui dit-elle. Clarke avait parlé d'un ton menaçant mais d'une voix calme et posée ce qui faisait plus que peur étant donné que quelques minutes auparavant elle criait à en réveiller tout le voisinage.

Personne ne savait vraiment quoi penser, Clarke se tenait dos à la porte d'entrée d'un air impassible, en face d'elle il y avait le grand salon principal, à sa droite la cuisine et à sa gauche l'escalier qui menait à l'étage sur lequel étaient assis Murphy, Wells, Bellamy, Nathan, Jasper, Monty, Monroe, Echo et Harper, les autres étaient debout entre la cuisine et le salon. Clarke n'avait jamais été dans un état pareil, personne ne pouvait savoir si il y avait une part de bluff ou si elle était sérieuse à dix mille pour cents, une chose était sûre, Elle était imprévisible en ce moment même. Finn s'approcha à ses risques et périls de Clarke et Mel qui étaient l'une en face de l'autre mais pas aussi proche que toute à l'heure et posa sa main sur le bras de Mel en s'adressant à cette dernière.

"Je pense que tu devrais partir" lui dit-il.

Clarke regarda Finn de son plus sombre regard puis ses yeux firent des vas et viens entre lui et sa main posée sur le bras de Mel.

"Je pense que vous devriez tous les deux partir" intervint Bellamy en se levant pour se positionner aux cotés de Clarke.

"C'est à Clarke d'en décider" Dit finn.

"J'aurais tellement du les écouter quand ils m'ont dit que tu n'étais pas fait pour moi" dit Clarke en soutenant le regard de Finn avec du dégout cette fois-ci.

"Si c'est Bellamy qui t'as dit ça, ça ne m'étonne même pas, ça crève les yeux qu'il ne veut qu'une chose, te sauter" dit Finn avec une voix pleine de vulgarité.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et ni une ni deux Finn était au sol en train de se tenir la mâchoire à cause d'un coup porté par Bellamy.

"Ici c'est chez moi donc quand je te dis de partir tu pars, c'est pas à Clarke d'en décider, pas ici en tout cas." Dit Bellamy en ouvrant la porte et en regardant Finn d'un regard plus noir que jamais auparavant.

* * *

j'espere que vous avez aprécié même si il n'y a pas de moment bellarke ne vous inquiètez pas le prochain chapitre est beaucoup plus centré sur eux et leur relation je n'ai pas de moment précis pour le publier sachez juste qu'il est prêt et vos reviews l'aideront à arriver plus vite gros bisous et à bientôt.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys,

j'avais vraiment trop hâte de poster la suite j'ai été agréablement surprise par le nombre de vues, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews bonne lecture.

* * *

1 mois après cette rupture tout était redevenu comme auparavant. Ce soir toute la bande d'amis étaient chez Octavia et Bellamy comme d'habitude. Seules deux personnes manquaient à l'appel, Finn et Mel bien évidement mais ils ne manquaient à personne. Ils étaient tous le dans le jardin, Jasper et Monty fidèles à eux mêmes en train de faire les cocktails entourés de Echo, Harper, Monroe, Maya, Nathan, Murphy et Wells, Octavia et Lincoln juste en face étaient en train de roucouler sur un des canapés d'extérieur et Raven, Wick, Clarke, Bellamy, Atom et fox en train de jouer en courant comme des gamins sur la pelouse.

"Wick tu prends Raven, Atom tu prend Fox et moi je m'occupe de la Princesse !" S'écria Bellamy avec un grand sourire de gamin avant de courir rattraper Clarke qui avait déjà pris de l'avance.

Leur but était d'attraper les filles et de les jeter dans la piscine. On entendit un gros plouf et tout le monde se tourna vers la piscine pour y voir la tête de Raven émerger de l'eau et Wick à côté de la piscine en train de se tordre de rire. Clarke s'était arrêtée et regardait la scène morte de rire comme tout le monde lorsqu'elle sentit un bras se poser derrière ses genoux ainsi qu'un autre dans son dos et la soulever du sol.

"NOOOOOON ! Pitié Bellaaaaamy ! Repose moooi" s'écria-t-elle.

Il ne l'écoutait pas et était déjà en train de se diriger vers la piscine à grands pas. Un second plouf se fit alors entendre et on vit une tête blonde sortir de l'eau cette fois-ci. Bellamy était debout devant la piscine les mains sur les hanches et fier de lui.

"Ce t-shirt te va beaucoup mieux mouillé Princesse" dit Bellamy en la regardant sortir de l'eau, un petit sourire narquois scotché aux lèvres.

Elle se regarda et se rendit compte qu'elle portait un leggings avec un t-shirt blanc, laissant clairement apparaitre la couleur bleu marine de son soutient-gorge.

"Arrête de m'appeler comme ça" lui dit Clarke en attrapant une serviette sur un des transats pour s'enrouler dedans.

Raven et Wick avaient rejoints les autres sur les canapés ainsi que Atom et Fox, tous étaient en train de regarder Clarke et Bellamy avec de gros yeux. Octavia brisa le silence en posant la question fatidique.

"Il vient de la jeter avec ses chaussures la ?" C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

"Ouep." répondit jasper.

"Elle s'en est pas encore rendue compte ?" Dit Raven plus par affirmation que par interrogation elle aussi.

"Nope." Dit à son tour Monty.

"Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle n'explose n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda Harper sachant pertinemment la réponse.

"Bellamy est dans la merde" dit Maya.

Bellamy fit demi tour pour aller rejoindre les autres mais il s'arrêta net dans son élan lorsqu'il entendit un cri derrière lui.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Mes chaussures ! Tu m'as jeté dans l'eau avec mes chaussures Bellamy ! Elles sont foutues maintenant !" Cria Clarke verte de rage.

Bellamy et Clarke s'entendaient comme chien et chat, ils pouvaient très bien se chamailler gentiment comme s'engueuler et se crier dessus, dans les deux cas on ne pouvait jamais les arrêter.

"Oh c'est pas grave t'en rachètera." Lui dit- il d'un air blasé.

"L'argent ça tombe pas du ciel !" Cria-t-elle.

"Heureusement les hystériques comme toi non plus !" cria Bellamy plus qu'excédé.

Les autres les laissèrent se chamailler et se mirent d'accord pour rentrer et aller regarder un film dans le salon. Ils finiraient bien par arrêter de se chamailler et viendraient les rejoindre à un moment se dirent-ils.

Au bout de vingt minutes de film Wells prit la parole.

"Écoutez, on les entends plus, je crois qu'ils ont arrêtés de se crier dessus."

"Pourvut qu'ils soient en train de s'embrasser et pas de se tuer." dit Monroe.

Clarke fit son apparition la première. Elle entra et claqua la porte violemment derrière elle. Elle passa devant le salon pour monter les escaliers, en passant elle vit tout le monde la regarder d'un air interrogateur. Elle cria alors en réponse à leurs interrogations tout en continuant son chemin vers les escaliers :

"Ton frère est un gros con Octavia !"

"Ahh l'amour" dit la concernée en tournant sa tête vers l'écran de la télévision.

Tout le monde se mit à rire et quelques secondes après Bellamy entra dans la maison à son tour.

"Qu'est ce que t'as encore fait ?" dit Octavia sans même prendre la peine de regarder son frère, il comprenait parfaitement que cette question lui était destinée.

"Elle est partie prendre une douche, en revenant elle se sera calmée" dit-il en s'écroulant sur la dernière place du canapé entre Wick et Echo sans répondre à la question de sa soeur.

Quelques minutes après Clarke arriva, toute propre et changée, un grand sourire aux lèvres armée de deux pistolets à eau afin d'assouvir sa vengeance. Bellamy était à moitié endormi et ne l'avait même pas remarquée lorsqu'elle arriva devant lui. Elle fit signe à tous les autres de se taire et bombarda Bellamy. Il se réveilla alors en sursaut. Il se regarda tout trempé, un sourire aux lèvre qui n'annonçait rien de bon et se leva tout doucement.

"Clarke si tu savais à quel point je t'aime, viens me faire un câlin" dit-il en essayant de la rattraper puisqu'elle courait partout dans la maison.

Clarke monta les escaliers à une vitesse folle et Bellamy réussi à la rattraper juste devant la chambre d'octavia, il la serra contre lui et elle ne pouvait plus bouger. La tête de Clarke était collée contre le torse tout mouillé de Bellamy.

"Lâche moi, tu m'étouffes Bellamy" dit celle-ci encore coincée entre les bras de ce dernier.

Il la lâcha mort de rire tout comme Clarke et après s'être calmés ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques seconde, la tension, physique, émotionnelle et voir même sexuelle était plus que palpable en ce moment même. Bellamy passa son bras droit autour de la taille de Clarke et la rapprocha de lui il posa son autre main sur la joue de Clarke et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'avait pas réfléchit, son geste était instinctif, sur le moment c'était ce qu'il voulait. Clarke répondit à son baiser puis une fraction de secondes plus tard elle se ravisa. Elle recula, mit fin à ce baiser avec quelques regrets quand même et repoussa Bellamy peu être un peu plus violemment qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! T'es malade ou quoi !" S'écria Clarke.

"Arrête de faire semblant ça fait des semaines que tu en rêves princesse, et puis je te signale que tu as répondu à mon baiser." Dit Bellamy avec son fameux sourire narquois.

"Tu ne changeras jamais." Dis Clarke en partant et en lui bousculant l'épaule par la même occasion.

* * *

j'espère que vous avez aprécié ce second chapitre la suite pour bientôt c'est promis, laissez moi savoir si vous avez aimé en me laissant une review gros bisous.


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaa, de retrour avec le troisième chapitre, merci à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de venir lire ma fiction, merci également pour vos reviews.

on m'avait posé une question ; Est ce que Finn et Raven sont sortis ensembles dans ma fiction ? alors pour répondre à cette question je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé en soit cela n'a pas réellement d'importance pour ma fiction puisqu'elle sera très courte et qu'il ne reste qu'environ un ou deux chapitres donc en conclusion je vais te dire que tu fais comme tu veux c'est toi qui choisis.

bonne lecture tout le monde.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard c'était journée shopping entre filles. Clarke devait aller chercher Raven et après elles devaient passer chercher Octavia chez elle. Clarke se leva prit sa douche et s'habilla, elle déjeunerait chez Octavia. On était en plein été alors Elle s'habilla légèrement avec une petite combi-short et des baskets à la mode, une petite touche de mascara, cheveux lâchés et c'était partit. Une fois devant chez Raven, Clarke klaxonna trois petits coup pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était la et quelques minutes après Raven descendit de chez elle."Hello ma belle, prête pour cette journée shopping ?" dit Raven toute excitée en montant dans la voiture de Clarke.

"Plus que prête." Répondit Clarke.

Elles arrivèrent devant chez Octavia, Clarke se gara et elle toqua à la porte, c'est Octavia qui vint leur ouvrir.

"Holà les filles ! Le petit dèj c'est sur la terrasse" dit Octavia avec encore plus d'énergie qu'une pile électrique.

Les trois amies se dirigèrent alors en direction de la terrasse, Bellamy et Lincoln étaient déjà réveillés en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner sur la terrasse seulement vêtus de leur short de bain, pour le plus grand plaisirs des yeux des filles. Lincoln ne vit pas chez Octavia et Bellamy mais étant donné que c'est le copain d'Octavia et un des plus proches amis de Bellamy, il dort souvent chez les Blake.

"Coucou les garçons" dit Raven en s'avançant pour leur faire la bise pendant que eux se levèrent pour faire la bise aux filles également.

Raven fit la bise à Lincoln puis à bellamy et elle s'assit, Clarke fit la bise à Lincoln et lorsqu'elle s'approcha de Bellamy elle se remémora leur dernier échange plutôt spécial et eu un mouvement de recul.

"Euuu... Sa... Salut." dit Bellamy en passant sa main dans sa nuque, visiblement pas très à l'aise.

"Salut." Lui répondit Clarke d'un ton froid et en n'osant pas trop le regarder dans les yeux.

La scène était plutôt gênante et on pouvait sentir la tension entre Bellamy et Clarke à des kilomètres à la ronde.

"Euuuuu... Je crois que je vais aller aux toilettes" dit Clarke visiblement troublée pour fuir la situation.

Bellamy pu enfin respirer et se rassit à nouveau pour continuer de déjeuner.

"Bon... vous faites quoi aujourd'hui les garçon ?" Demanda Octavia à son frère et à Lincoln.

"Bah presque comme vous, journée entre mecs, on est sensé aller chez Murphy d'ici une petite heure" lui répndit Lincoln.

Quelques minutes plus tard tout le monde avait finit de déjeuner, les filles partirent alors en direction de leur centre commercial favori. En montant dans la voiture Octavia posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis à peu près une vingtaine de minutes.

"Ok c'était quoi ça ?" Demanda-t-elle en regardant Clarke.

"Quoi "ça"?" Répondit Clarke.

"Mais ça la, avec Bellamy" répondit la jeune brune.

"Mais rien du tout pourquoi ?" Répondit Clarke visiblement très mal à l'aise.

"Bon écoute si vous êtes fâchés je veux pas savoir pourquoi mais vous avez intérêt à vite vous réconcilier avant que je m'en mêle." Lui répondit Octavia.

Clarke se contenta de démarrer et mit fin à la conversation d'un signe de tête.

Bellamy et Lincoln étaient avec Murphy en train de jouer aux jeux vidéos en sirotant une bière chez ce dernier.

"Alors il se passe quoi avec Clarke ?" Demanda Murphy à l'intention de Bellamy.

"De quoi tu parles Murphy ?" Lui dit Bellamy.

"Y parait que ce matin t'as bégayé comme un ado en chaleur en la voyant" répondit Murphy d'un ton amusé et un peu moqueur.

"Putain Murphy je t'avais dit de pas le dire" dit Lincoln en lui jetant un coussin à la figure.

"Quoi ? Mais pas du tout !" Dit Bellamy, puis il continua en demandant à Lincoln "c'était si flagrant que ça ?"

"Oh que oui" dit Lincoln en pouffant un petit rire.

"Bon tu vas nous expliquer qu'on en finisse" dit Murphy

"Bah rien... En fait... Je l'ai embrassé la dernière fois qu'on était tous à la maison." dit Bellamy en baissant la tête pour ne pas avoir à regarder ses amis dans les yeux.

"Rien que ça ! Et la princesse n'a pas bronché ? elle s'est laissée faire ?" Demanda Murphy sous le choc et encore un peu amusé.

"Elle m'a repoussé... Après avoir répondu à mon baiser" dit Bellamy en baissant une seconde fois la tête.

"Rhooooo j'y crois pas" dit Murphy en s'étalant sur le canapé et en éclatant de rire suivit par Lincoln.

"Et après quoi ?" Demanda Lincoln curieux.

"Bah après elle est venue vous rejoindre dans la salon et elle m'a pas décroché un mot depuis cette histoire."

"Aloooors tu l'aimes bien la princesse après tout on dirait" Ricana Murphy.

"Pas du tout !" mentit Bellamy.

"Arrête de mentir." renchérit Lincoln

"Ok j'avoue elle est sexy mais c'est tout !" reprit Bellamy visiblement gêné depuis le début de cet échange.

"Incroyable. Le grand Bellamy Blake, le don juan de ces dames, intimidé par une fille" ricana une seconde fois Murphy visiblement très amusé par ce retournement de situation.

Octavia Clarke et Raven étaient en train de siroter une boisson dans un des cafés du centre commercial après cette journée shopping lorsque Raven reçu un appel.

Raven : Allo ?

...

Raven : Oui pourquoi pas je vais en parler aux filles alors.

...

Raven : Ok à toute à l'heure peu être, bisous.

...

"C'était qui ?" demanda Octavia.

"Wick" répondit Raven "les mecs ont improvisés un petite soirée tranquille chez Murphy ce soir, tout le monde sera la, on y va ?"

"Ohhh ouai !" s'extasia Octavia.

"Je crois pas que je vais venir" dit Clarke.

"Quoi !?" Dirent Raven et Octavia en même temps.

"Bien sûre que tu viens" dit Octavia.

Apres quelques minutes de négociation, Clarke accepta enfin de venir. Les filles passèrent déposer leurs achats chez elles avant de se rejoindre chez Murphy. Clarke arriva la dernière encore une fois. Tout le monde était la un verre à la main dans le spacieux salon de Murphy. Clarke dit bonjour à tout le monde sauf aux personnes qu'elle avait déjà vu dans la journée. Elle alla se servir un verre lorsque Bellamy qui était de dos, fit volte-face et la bouscula en manquant de la faire tomber. Étant donnée que Bellamy était en train de raconter une histoire tout le monde l'écoutait et le regardait donc lorsqu'il bouscula Clarke, personne ne manqua d'assister à la scène et ils attendirent tous les représailles venant d'une certaine personne qu'on ne citera pas, en vain.

"Désolé." s'excusa Clarke à la grande surprise de tout le monde.

"Non c'est moi." s'excusa à son tour Bellamy.

Une certaine tension se fit sentir dans le salon à ce moment.

"Quoi c'est tout ? Pas de regarde où tu vas princesse ou de la ferme abrutit ?" S'exclama Fox.

"C'est parce qu'ils se sont embrassés." sortit Murphy de la façon la plus naturelle possible, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

"Quoi !?" S'exclamèrent à peu près toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle.

"Tu l'as dit à Murphy ?!" S'écria Clarke.

"Tu ne me l'as pas dit !" Cria Octavia en regardant Clarke avec des yeux ronds. Mais sur le moment Clarke ne pris pas en compte les états d'âme de son amie.

"Et à Lincoln aussi" dit Murphy en souriant et en pointant ce dernier du doigt.

"Merde Murphy apprend à fermer ta putain de bouche un peu !" s'énerva un peu Bellamy ne sachant pas trop où donner de la tête.

"Non mais j'y crois pas, t'en as parlé à Murphy et Lincoln !" S'écria un peu plus fort Clarke en commençant à s'empourprer en réalisant la situation et en se rendant compte que tous ses amis venaient d'être mis au courant.

"Oh ça va tu va pas me faire croire que tu l'as pas dit à une seule de tes copines" répondit Bellamy qui se tenait à quelques mètres de Clarke.

"Bah non moi je l'ai pas..." Clarke fut stoppée par la sonnette de la porte de Murphy. Celui ci s'éloigna pour se diriger vers sa porte et y découvrir une personne qui n'était pas vraiment la bien venue.

* * *

le prochain chapitre pour je sais pas trop quand... j"éspère que vous avez aprécié faites moi savoir en me laissant une petite review, il faut savoir que je ne fais pas non plus corriger mes chapitres donc si ça fait mal aux yeux dites le moi, sur ce je vous dis à bientôt, bisoooous.


End file.
